Entrelineas
by SumSum R.L
Summary: Tras bajar del domo Ichigo hace frente a Yammi para proteger a Rukia, sin embargo no todo sale según lo planeado. Porque cuando se trata de amor, hay que saber leer entrelineas. One Shot.


_Leyendo en Bleach Asylum el IchiRuki FC me inspiré gracias a un par de posteos. Mis respetos a quienes tuvieron la idea inicial que me sirvió para crear este one shot._

_Porque cuando se trata de amor hay que saber leer entrelíneas, por eso el nombre de este pequeño texto. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

Entrelíneas

El último cero del Arrancar cero pasó junto al pelinaranja, quien con agilidad lo esquivó sin importarle demasiado a quien alcanzó aquel ataque a su paso, menos la destrucción que lo rodeaba y la impotencia de sus compañeros de batalla. En su mente atribulada por los acontecimientos recientemente vividos no quedaba más espacio que cobrar la derrota de ese armatoste situado frente a él, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa derrotada en los labios. Pudo percibir las respiraciones cansadas y el total agotamiento de su contrincante al tiempo que su última estocada atravesaba a Yammi por el centro de su craneo hasta separarlo en dos.

El shinigami sustituto cayó al suelo despedido por el impulso de su propia energía liberada del shikai de su Zampakuto. Yammi se desvanecía en el aire agonizando en una sonora exhalación y su cuerpo se repartía por doquier como antes lo hizo el de Ulquiorra. Ichigo observó la escena con una mezcla de desconsuelo y triunfo. Había salvado a sus amigos, pero había condenado por segunda vez su alma. Sus oídos zumbaban mientras trataba de incorporarse, mientras las llamadas a su alrededor se volvían más cercanas.

-Kurosaki-kun –la voz de Inoue lo obligó a voltearse, ella lo observaba a una considerable distancia, parecía angustiada o, más bien, asustada.

-Estoy bien, Inoue –le aseguró con una sonrisa vacía, ella le respondió con el mismo gesto, cargado de angustia.

Volteó a ver a su alrededor, dejando la mirada de Inoue sin respuesta. Pudo divisar a Ishida justo tras Orihime, mirándolo fijamente, como dudando de él, quizás aún demasiado quisquilloso tras su perdida extremidad. Kurosaki bajó la mirada avergozado. Renji se incorporaba junto a Nell y sus amigos, bastante alejado pudo ver un cuerpo vestido de negro, tendido en la arena. Todos se movían, menos aquel cuerpo inerte. 'Muévete' rogó estático mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. '¡Muévete! ¡Ponte de pie!' Pero aquellas palabras sólo resonaban en su mente, sus labios no se movían. Puso ambas manos en la arena, estaba tibia y húmeda, remojada en su propia sangre. Tiritaba completamente, pero su mirada no se desviaba de aquel cuerpo tendido sin reacción. Casi arrastrándose intentaba acercarse, otro llegó antes que él.

-Rukia –la voz de Renji inundó el lugar al tiempo que la asía por los hombros y la apegaba contra él. -¡Inoue!

Orihime se incorporó rápidamente y a tropezones cayó varias veces sobre la arena, enredándose con sus ropas uniformada de Arrancar. Cayó pesadamente junto a Renji, un chillido angustiado escapó de su boca. Pudo ver el rostro sin vida de su amiga, de su rival por el amor de aquel pelinaranja muchacho, quien a metros intentaba patéticamente de acercarse.

-Kuchiki-san –musitó la muchacha al tiempo que Renji dejaba descansar el cuerpo de la pequeña morena nuevamente en la arena. –Yo… -gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas –No creo que pueda… -volteó hacia Ishida, quien bajó la mirada al suelo –Yo… -volvió hacia Ichigo con tristeza –Yo… -Kurosaki fijó su vista en la voluptuosa muchacha y frunció el ceño. Ella suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. –No tengo fuerzas… Yo…

Ichigo dio otro paso a gatas en la arena. La mirada temblorosa de Inoue lo llenaba de ira a cada centímetro que se aproximaba. La castaña bajó la vista hacia su amiga.

-Perdóname, Kuchiki-san… -dijo largando a llorar.

El pelinaranja sintió que el peso de toda Las Noches caía sobre él. No, Inoue no podía dejar morir a Rukia… ¡Debía hacer algo! ¡Ella siempre podía hacerlo! Era su especialidad, estaba ahí para algo, no podía quedarse simplemente mirando como Rukia se alejaba de este mundo sin hacer nada. Un sentimiento horrible se instaló en su pecho, detestó aquella mirada misericordiosa de la castaña hacia él, la odió por estar cerca de Rukia y no hacer nada. ¡Rukia no podía morir! ¡Inoue no podía hacerle eso!

La castaña muchacha lo observaba con tristeza y vergüenza, no podía hacer nada más, se sentía inútil y un estorbo, por todo lo que habían pasado sus amigos se lo debían. Jamás debió caer en el engaño de Ulquiorra, ahora Kuchiki estaba muerta y era por su culpa.

-Perdóname, Kurosaki-kun… -dijo en lágrimas.

-Haz algo –rogó el muchacho logrando alcanzar el borde de su vestido –Inoue…

-No puedo…

-¡Sí puedes! ¡Haz algo! –gritó de pronto, sin saber de dónde provino eso, nunca en la vida podría haber gritado a una chica tan dulce como ella, a su amiga, a una muchacha que sólo le inspiraba ternura. Soltó su falda logrando situarse junto a la morena que ahora estaba tendida en la arena, con el rostro tranquilo… en paz. –Rukia…

Ella no respondió. Estaba calmada, sin rastros de sufrimiento en su rostro, estaba demasiado en paz. Algo en él se revolvió, una sensación de ahogo, calor y tensión subía desde su estómago hasta su garganta.

Orihime se inclinó sobre la morena e impuso sus manos, las cansadas hadas de sus trabas volaron a la indicación de su voz, el escudo sanador envolvió a Rukia, débil y quebradizo. La energía a penas desprendía de él, al tiempo que la castaña muchacha negaba con la cabeza y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas magulladas.

Renji se volvió hacia otro lado, sentado en el suelo, tomando su cabeza entre las manos. No podía dejar que otros vieran su desconsuelo. Era demasiado orgulloso para ello, no resistía ver los infructuosos intentos de Inoue.

-Resiste, Rukia –musitaba Ichigo viendo al rostro inexpresivo de la morena.

-Kurosaki –la voz de Ishida se alzaba tras él. –Inoue-san está poniendo todo de su parte, ten un poco de fe en ella.

Pero Ichigo no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, tan sólo el palpitar de su corazón como su fuera un bombo en sus oídos. Rukia debía despertar, no podía abandonarlo a su suerte en ese lugar, ella era su fortaleza, la única que podía sacarlo de la oscuridad más densa de sus pensamientos, la persona que cambió su vida, la mujer que lo había convertido en lo que ahora era, aunque por ella hubiera pagado con dividir su alma y llenar de aquel vacío. Ella valía eso y mucho más.

-Rukia –la llamó silenciosamente, apenas moviendo los labios.

Orihime tuvo que sostener la respiración para cuando vio que las manos de Ichigo tomaban una de las de Rukia y la sostenían con fuerza, como tratando de mantenerla unida a ese mundo que luchaba por dejar. No podía seguir oponiéndose a ello, no podía seguir negándolo… Si salvar a Rukia era la única manera de que Ichigo fuera feliz, iba a lograrlo a como diera lugar. Volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, como si su vida y su propia felicidad dependieran de ello. No podía perder a Ichigo y a su amiga, no a los dos, prefería perder a uno de los dos… Y ese era aquel pelinaranjo destrozado junto a ella.

-Hasta pronto… -suspiró con una triste sonrisa.

Ichigo alzó una ceja sin comprender las palabras de la castaña al tiempo que Rukia abría la boca y tomaba una enorme bocanada de aire. Inoue tranquilizó su gesto y un sentimiento de paz la invadió, no estaría nunca más sola.

-¡Rukia! –exclamó Ichigo sin soltar la mano de su amiga.

La morena sonrió levemente al escuchar la voz del pelinaranja. Aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba desaparecía lentamente y la paz la envolvía. No estaba sola, él estaba con ella. Por un segundo antes que aquel cero la alcanzara pensó en él, no quería dejarlo solo, no podía apartarse de él, era quien había devuelto un poco de sentido a su vacía existencia, el único que la podía hacer reír y enfadar de una manera que sólo podía disfrutar, la había hecho sentir viva aún en su condición, le había mostrado un mundo diferente, un espacio donde se podía sentir, reír y ser feliz. Junto a él estaba completa, y ahora él estaba junto a ella… Y por alguna razón eso la hacía feliz.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, las imágenes se volvían nítidas y pudo ver aquella mirada castaña que la observaba con añoranza, pudo verse en ellos, no de la manera que estaba ahora, sino que reconocerse, de alguna manera él le mostraba quien era, dónde pertenecía y la verdadera razón por la cual debía luchar.

-Ichigo… -murmuró en un suspiro –Tonto…

-Enana del demonio –respondió sintiendo como el alma retornaba a su cuerpo.

Inoue se volteó al escuchar pisadas tras ellos. La Capitana Unohana en compañía del resto de los capitanes hacía ingreso en la escena, entre ellos el Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki. Las hadas de la castaña volvían a su sitio entre sus cabellos quitando el escudo de sobre la morena.

-Debemos regresar al Seireitei –indicó la Capitana tras constatar que todos los muchachos se encontraban a salvo. Inoue y los demás se pusieron de pie, excepto Ichigo quien permanecía estático junto a Rukia. –No hay tiempo que perder.

El pelinaranja tomó a la morena en brazos y se puso de pie, ella se asió de sus ropas. Byakuya desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Ichigo no supo de dónde surgieron aquellas fuerzas, cuando minutos antes sintió desfallecer, pero nuevamente las fuerzas lo invadían, no quería apartarla de él, así estaría seguro que nada malo le ocurriría, cerca de él, dónde sus manos pudieran sostenerla, donde sus ojos pudiesen verla.

-¿Y el arrancar? –preguntó la muchacha cerrando los ojos apoyándose en el pecho del pelinaranja.

-Ya no es un problema –respondió mientras la Capitana Unohana habría una garganta en pleno desierto. Rukia abrió sus ojos y cruzó la mirada con la de Ichigo –Nunca vuelvas a hacerme algo así…

-Nunca, lo juro –sonrió. -¿Qué sería de un mocoso como tú sin una chica como yo?

Él apartó la vista, al tiempo que sus amigos traspasaban la garganta hacia la Sociedad de Almas.

-Sabes que eres una persona importante para mí, Rukia… -evitó mirarla mientras ingresaba en la garganta –La más importante…

-¿Y eso funciona con las chicas? –preguntó risueña.

-No lo sé, eres la primera –gruñó por lo bajo, y la observó con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que ella soltaba una débil risa –Deberías haber permanecido desmayada… -refunfuñó.

Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Tú también… -él la miró extrañado, calma y con sus ojos cerrados, pero llena de vida. –Eres el más importante… para mí.

La garganta se cerró tras de ellos, el camino a casa se dibujaba ante ellos, la calma antes de retomar la batalla.


End file.
